Gagrellula
Gagrellula Roewer, 1910 is a genus in the family Sclerosomatidae, subfamily Gagrellinae. Taxonomy *''Gagrellula'' Roewer, 1910:110 Type species Gagrella albitarsis Simon, 1899, by original designation - now Gagrellula albitarsis (Simon, 1899) Species *''Gagrellula aborana'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula albatra'' Roewer, 1954 - Sumatra *''Gagrellula albicoxa'' (Loman, 1892) - Java *''Gagrellula albilineata'' Roewer, 1929 - India *''Gagrellula albifrons'' Roewer, 1931 - Sumatra *''Gagrellula albitarsis'' (Simon, 1899) - Sumatra *''Gagrellula annulata'' Roewer, 1910 - Java *''Gagrellula atra'' (Loman, 1892) - Java to Flores *''Gagrellula aurilimbata'' Roewer, 1923 - Singapore *''Gagrellula auropunctata'' Roewer, 1954 -Buru *''Gagrellula bicolor'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula bimaculata'' Roewer, 1911 - Malaysia & Sumatra *''Gagrellula bipunctata'' Roewer, 1912 - Myanmar (2 subspecies) *''Gagrellula brunnea'' Roewer, 1935 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula chamberlini'' Roewer, 1954 - Philippines *''Gagrellula circulata'' Roewer, 1954 - Sumatra *''Gagrellula conspersa'' Roewer, 1954 - Java *''Gagrellula convexa'' Roewer, 1954 - Vietnam *''Gagrellula crux'' (With, 1903) - India *''Gagrellula cuncimaculata'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula cuprilucens'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula curvispina'' Roewer, 1912 - Borneo *''Gagrellula didyma'' Roewer, 1935 - Mentawi Islands (off Sumatra) *''Gagrellula fasciata'' Roewer, 1954 - Malaysia *''Gagrellula frontalis'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula ferruginea'' (Loman, 1902) - China+Japan *''Gagrellula fuscanalis'' Roewer, 1954 - China (Wuhan) *''Gagrellula geminata'' Roewer, 1954 - China (Kum Yan San) *''Gagrellula gertschi'' Roewer, 1954 - Philippines *''Gagrellula giltayi'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula grandis'' Suzuki, 1955 - Japan *''Gagrellula granulata'' Suzuki, 1986 - Java *''Gagrellula heinrichi'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula indigena'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944 - China (Sichuan Province) *''Gagrellula johorea'' Roewer, 1954 - Malaysia *''Gagrellula kubotai'' Suzuki, 1986 - Java *''Gagrellula laeviscutum'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula leucanta'' Roewer, 1954 - China (Kum Yan San) *''Gagrellula lomanii'' (Thorell, 1894) - Java *''Gagrellula luteipalpis'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula luteomaculata'' Roewer, 1931 - Sumatra & Mentawi Islands *''Gagrellula melanotarsus'' Roewer, 1911 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula montana'' Sato & Suzuki, 1938 - Japan *''Gagrellula niasensis'' (Thorell, 1891) - Java & Nias *''Gagrellula niveata'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula opposita'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula orissa'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula palawana'' Roewer, 1954 - Philippines *''Gagrellula pulverulenta'' Roewer, 1913 - Sulawesi *''Gagrellula rufifrons'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula rufoscutum'' Roewer, 1912 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula saddlana'' Roewer, 1929 - India *''Gagrellula scabra'' Roewer, 1910 - Hainan *''Gagrellula schenkeli'' Roewer, 1954 - Sumatra *''Gagrellula siberutiana'' Roewer, 1929 - Siberut & Sipora (off Sumatra) *''Gagrellula simaluris'' Roewer, 1923 - Simalur (off Sumatra) *''Gagrellula simla'' Roewer, 1954 - India *''Gagrellula simplex'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula trichopalpis'' Roewer, 1954 - Myanmar *''Gagrellula unicolor'' Roewer, 1910 - India *''Gagrellula virescens'' Roewer, 1910 - India *''Gagrellula vittata'' Roewer, 1912 - Sri Lanka Diagnosis Notes *Location: South-east Asia from India to Buru and north to Japan *Hallan lists the following Indian species (all described in Roewer, 1929) under the genus Gagrellula: **''Gagrella andamana '' **''Gagrella metallica '' **''Gagrella palnica '' **''Gagrella parva (as G. parra)'' **''Gagrella viridula (as G. riridula)'' Literature *Roewer, 1910Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. References Category:Genera Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Asia Category:Fauna of India Category:Fauna of Borneo Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Fauna of Japan Category:China Category:Palearctic Category:Article stubs Category:Fauna of China